Kelly Campbell/Cash
Kelly belongs to her owner: Alice Campbell/Cash. She's a beautiful Yellow Canary, but she's the opposite way like Nico. She love to sing, spend time with her sister: Hannah Campbell/Stiller and her owners. Not to mention that she love to party and wears a bottlecap as a hat like Nico. She was the voiced by Selena Gomez in Rio (2011) and Rio 2 (2014). She's also the wife of Nico Cash, the mother of Robin, Jewel, Annie and Nico Jr. Cash. and had a adopt sister: Hannah Campbell/Stiller. Her personal She's very much like Nico, but a girl. She had a beautiful brown hair and great singer with her sister. She also loves music and dance. She's a small yellow canary, has yellow feathers with a white chest, white underwings with dark brown at the tip of the wings and the tail feathers, her eye color is brown, bright orange beak and legs and wears a bottle cap as a hat. Her life When she was a baby, she also got birdnapped with Hannah and got sent to California. They were alone in the woods until 2 nice girls name Alice and Emily Campbell came and found them. So, the girls take care of them. As 20 years passed, Kelly and her sister, Hannah grow up. Then, one day, the girls and their owners decide to move to Rio De Janeiro. When they move to Rio, they started to sing "Bad Romantic" when they got off the plane. Then, they met Jewel who belongs to Yesenia Miller. The next day, they saw them again when the guys tried to find their friends. Then, they went to G's party while they wait for the another tram. The guys had so much fun until the monkey ruin it. After they done fighting, they left. At the tram, Kelly could tell that Jewel and Blu are liking each other. So, she decide that they need a love song. Then, she started to sing "Only Hope". But, the plan didn't work while Blu kind of mess it up. You know the rest. Friends/Family Jewel She and Jewel are good friends when they met. Rafael Rider She and Rafael are great friends when she met him. Luiz She like Luiz expect the drool. Blu Stewart She's a good friends with Blu when she saw him with Jewel. She think that Jewel won Blu's heart, but Jewel explain that they're just friends at first until the end. Hannah Campbell/Stiller They have been sisters ever since. She love her sister as much as singing. They also love to sing and dance with each other. She and Hannah both give Jewel advice to win Blu's heart. She's the singer while Hannah is her partner singer. Perdo She and Perdo are good friends until her sister's married to him. That's her brother in law. Nico When she met him, she was a little nervous ever though she never met someone who look like her. At G's party, she and Nico had something in common like dancing and singing. At the end, they were married too. Emily and Alice Campbell She love them too ever since. All though Emily had Hannah, Emily love her too. Category:Characters from Rio Category:Characters from Rio 2 Category:Birds Characters Category:Mothers Category:Wife Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Married Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Singer Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Wife of Heroes Category:Mothers of Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Beautiful Wives Category:Heroines Category:Sisters Category:About Females Category:Campbell family